Second is the Best
by Sinful-Valentine
Summary: 2p! China x OC Getting ready for school one day, Shidonii finds herself late for her bus. Not fazed by this, she choose to trek through town in hope of finding her way to school. However, she finds herself terribly lost. Her only hope seems to be following another boy looking around her age to school. This turns out to be a bad idea though... Features 2p's, nyotelia, and OC's.


Spring had finally decided to show its self, after several weeks of teasing and cold slaps to the face with random weather. But it was finally here, and there was no reason to waste it! "Hmm... Should I wear my sweatshirt today...?" I pondered, eying the baggy black clothing resting on the couch. "I would probably end up taking it off. But I feel so naked without it!

"Shidonii, you're going to miss your bus if you don't hurry up!" My dad called from down stairs.

"Oh no!" I squeaked, running around my room and collecting my things that I had carelessly strewn around my room. "Where is my other shoe?" I whined, running around with one boot on. "Cat!" I cried, snatching it from under the evil, cuddly creature and rushing out the door catch the yellow vehicle. "No!" I cried, watching as the bus left me behind, with one shoe half on, my bag hanging limply off one shoulder, and dismay clearly painted on my face. And mom had left with the car earlier! Geez...

"Well if I'm going to be late I'm going to look good doing so." I huffed, reentering my house and giving my father no explanation. After putting on my boot the right way, and fixing my blonde hair that had somehow gotten messed up during this whole adventure, I said my goodbyes to my cat, and my father and was on my way out the door.

I smiled as a took in a breathe of fresh air, and admired the budding forestry. I lived a smaller subsection of town, so finding my way to school would be a little difficult. "I can do this!" I stated with a huff of determination, marching out the way the bus had come from. For a while, the walk was pleasant, and beautiful! The people in my neighborhood are really sweet, and even gave me directions to school (because well, I'm directionally challenged). Everything was dandy until I made it out of my subdivision and into town. Not that I lived in a terribly big city, but it was big enough to the point where I would totally get lost and probably not end up going to school today.

"Oh man..." I sighed, looking around the semi-busy streets of the early morning. Which way was school again? North? Which way was north? Or wait was it west...? "Maybe I should have gotten some directions off the internet..." Everyone seemed really busy, going about their own life... I would hate to bother them... Plus that would be really awkward... "Hey!" I whispered to myself. I spotted another teenager! Maybe he was going to school to? I could tail him and maybe get there on time! "Would that be considered stalking?" I asked myself. And as I sat, contemplating this, I realized he was walking away. I gasped, shook my head and began to follow him in the most typical manor I could manage. I mean, what if he found out I was following him? What would he do? That military cap on his head is kind of scary... Now that I think about it I don't think I've ever seen that around school before... Then again it is a pretty big school...

"Can I help you?" I screamed and fell back on my butt. I opened my eyes and looked up that the owner of whoever just said whatever to me and was met with red. Red eyes? Cool. I mean whoa who did I just run into?

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized, jumping to my feet.

"I realize I'm attractive, but there's no need to watch from afar, I'm much better up close." He smirked. I blinked, blushing. What?

"Wait, what?" I blurted. He chuckled at my reaction, and I let out my own uneasy laugh. I was so confused with this situation already.

"I noticed you were following me." He stated nonchalantly. I blushed, my eyes widening. How did he figure it out so quickly?

"Oh, that wasn't me..." I stated, looking away from his gaze. In fact, anywhere but him.

"You ran right into me."

"Was that me?" I chuckled, taking a step back. He took a step forward.

"Seriously cutie, what are you doing in this part of town?" He asked. And for once I noticed I really had no clue where I was. I had never been to this part of town. It looked... a lot different. More run down, and had signs in too many languages to count.

"Oh man I'm going to be so late for school!" I cried, looking around.

"School?"

"I-I thought if I followed you I could get to school. Because you're my age and you look like you know where your going and well I have no sense of direction so I figured I would-" He pressed his finger to my lips and I instantly shut up and jumped back.

"I dropped out a while back," he admitted, and I felt like I was going to cry. Once I got a good look at him though, he did kind of give off that vibe. "But I could show you the way, if its worrying you so much." He smiled. I gaped and grinned in return.

"Would you really do that for me?" I asked. He nodded and smirked again. "Oh thank goodness..." I smiled, and closed my eyes for a moment. I opened them and smiled again. "Okay then, show the way...! Uh, what was your name?" I asked, looking in his crimson orbs for an answer.

"Zao" he supplied and I nodded.

"Lead the way Zao!" I cheered. He chuckled suddenly grabbed my waist.

"Only if your by my side..." He paused, looking at me.

"Shidonii"

"Shidonii~" he purred, dipping me. I pushed him away and promptly feel right back on my butt, just like before. And once again he was laughing at me.

"We don't have all day Shidonii!" He teased, walking off without me.

"Zao! Wait!" I cried, scrambling to my feet and nearly falling on my face. I got to his side and let out a sigh of relief.

"Knew you couldn't resist."

"Hush." I pouted. He just gave me that smirk I had already grown accustomed to, and we moved on in relative silence. He seemed pretty content with himself and I was just an awkward person so I took to taking in the sights of this part of town. Especially that toy store we were- was that Hello Kitty?

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed, gluing myself to the window of the glitzy store.

"What- oh." He smiled. "Its Hello Kitty! How cute." He chuckled, and I gasped.

"You like Hello Kitty?" I was totally lost. Not only had I not seen one of these anywhere in a long time, but the guy I was hanging out with (who gave of the totally independent and cool vibe) liked her too?

"Is it bad I like cute things?" He inquired, giving me an odd look. I lit up.

"No, its too cute~" I cooed. Zao furrowed his eyebrows at me, but not before smirking again.

"Glad to hear it." I heard that chuckle again and sighed. It seemed like this guy was a master at turning anything flirtatious. Geez... And he was leaving me again!

"Wait up!" I cried, catching up with him. "Don't leave me Zao, you're my guide." I whined. I can't help my love of anything remotely cute!

"I wouldn't have left you. Besides, its nice to see you crawling back to me." He smirked. I just rolled my eyes at him, choosing not to reply. I looked back at the store though... That plushie was calling out to me; I'll be damned if I don't get it.

"Hey, we're nearly there." Zao called out lightly, poking my cheek. I came back to reality seeing the High School in the distance.

"I wasn't as off course as I thought?" I gaped.

"No. You just spaced out pretty much the whole way here." He answered shrugging as I deflated.

"Darn..." I pouted, puffing my cheeks out in dismay.

"You're too cute!" He grinned.

"I- what?"

"It's almost eight o'clock. Do you want to be late?" He asked me.

"Its only eight...?" I marveled, watching other students stutter to class.

"You're going to be late if you don't hurry up Shidonii!" Zao reminded me.

"Right!" I smiled as I passed the cross walk to the front of the school. "Zao... Thank you." I smiled at the boy.

"Don't mention it!" He waved. I giggled a bit as I walked forward. School hadn't even started and today was already an interesting day. I turned around to say something more, but he was already gone.

"How sad..." I sighed. But then again, what would I have said? "A little more time might have been nice..." I mused. Zao was a nice guy- even if he did have an interesting smell, and an even more curious lifestyle. "Too bad..."

I had managed to get in class before the tardy bell, but I was so distracted. I had only managed to take down half of the notes in biology, and what notes I did gather made no sense whatsoever. English went pretty much the same. I barely got any work done on my essay, I mostly was messing around on my laptop.

"Earth to Shidonii...!" My friend snapped at me.

"Eh?" I blinked, finding my friend Kai shaking his head at me.

"You can be so scatterbrained, Shidonii." He snickered. "But you're way more distracted than usual. So what's caught you attention this time? A new game, an anime? A boy? A girl?" He snickered.

"Well, a boy I met this morning..." I began.

"So you found someone other than me?" Kai sniffled, mock hurt clear on his face.

"Nah, you're my number one dork dude." I smiled as we walked into our next class. "But no. I totally missed the bus this morning, so I had to walk through town to get here. Shit happened, I met Zao, and well he guided me to school. Because I'm directionally challenged." I told him.

"So you like this guy or something?" Kai blinked, brushing dark bangs away from his green eyes. "You know I don't understand girl. At all."

"No I... He's really interesting. I guess I just wanted to get to know him more?" I asked myself more than Kai.

"Are you trying to replace us, Shi?" I looked over to see Masao had walked in to class, his bright blonde hair trailing behind us.

"Are we not good enough for you?" Kai added.

"Y-you guys totally are!" I cried. "Shouldn't you be happy my antisocial ass is trying to make more friends?" I countered.

"I'm all you need babe." A voice said, looping an arm around my waist. I blushed and looked over, finding none other than Allen. I had...mixed feelings for him. I mean, he was really cute n' all... And well he could be a total sweetheart... But he kind of scared me. And his (brother?) friend! I don't know... He scared me too. A lot of his friends did. I didn't have the heart to push him away though. Was it a crush? I really don't know! Its a good thing I have Masao or I would just be caught in thought circles and people would do whatever they please to me while I'm in my own world.

"Allen, leave her alone." Mas sighed.

"Why, shes so cute when shes gets like this" he chuckled, pulling me closer.

"Well 'she'" I said, pushing Al off of me (with the help of Mas) "prefers if you don't invade her personally space." I mumbled. "Especially when she is in another world."

"I'd prefer if you speak like a normal person." Kai added in.

"But Barbie!" he whined. I glared at him. That was the one name I did not enjoy. At all.

"Al, just sit down." Masao suggested.

"Why should I-"

"Please?" I pouted.

"Fine." He grumbled, taking his seat. "But I'm going to tell you now, Zao isn't all that, Shidonii."

"Cooler than you!" I taunted. Sticking my tongue out at him in a small act of bravery. He just winked and gave me a grin.

"You have a weird taste in men, Shidonii." Masao noted, taking his seat beside me. Kai was seated closer to Al.

"Says you." I huffed.

"Oh no, I like boys." He said in a monotone voice, causing me to giggle. "I like girls to, Shi. You can't really faze me."

"Yeah... I wonder how Al knows Zao?" I inquired aloud, doodling on my notebook.

"Small town, Shi." he reminded me.

"Big enough for me to get lost..." I pouted. Mas just shook his head and smiled. This period, I tried my best to pay attention, but Math was not my forte and I was glad to distract myself... And besides Mas wasn't helping... Some teachers aid he was.

My last period of the day, I had Oliver in. And we ended up talking about this and that until I realized I had, once again, missed the bus. Plus my phone had died because I didn't get the chance this morning...

"Oh dear I really am sorry..." Oliver apologized once again. I smiled at him (even though I had no clue how I was getting home). He was just such a sweet heart, it was hard to stay mad at him. Or even get mad at him in the first place. I don't know how Allen did.

"It's okay, really." I assured him. "I'll get home one way or another." I chuckled.

"You could always catch a ride with me doll." I sighed. I should have known Oliver would have walked me right to Al. The two had a very strange relationship.

"Hello Allen!" Oliver chirped, causing the tan boy to grow slightly irritated.

"Thank you Al, but I'll be okay..." I said, eying the beat up sedan he proudly leaned against. Was that a bat in the passengers side? Do I see... nails? What? Okay time out...

"How else are you going to get home?" He asked. "Your little guide's not here to lead you through the city again." he reminded me. I frowned. Being with Zao again would be nice... But I couldn't rely on him, especially when the chances of him showing up were slim to none...

"Don't you have something to do though...?" I laughed awkwardly. I'm not sure if I was nervous being alone in a car with Al because I liked him, or because that nail bat and beat in head light didn't really scream 'welcome'.

"You can take me home, Al~" Oliver giggled. Al shook his head.

"You have your own car, Oliver." he reminded him.

"Yes, but we live so close it would be better to carpool." Oliver countered.

"Being good to the environment is sexy Al" I giggled, hopefully convincing him. Because I'm pretty sure his car didn't have a back seat...

"So is some alone time barbie" he smirked.

"Its so cute how much you like Oliver!" I giggled, before the cupcake driven pastel man pushed Al in the car and got in himself. I smiled to myself. Oliver was too cute, especially around Allen. I wonder why he likes him so much...? Its kind of odd... "At least I got that awkward situation off my hands...

"Now, to traverse the jungle that is down town..." I mumbled, puffing my chest up and marching that way. I could totally do this without Zao's, Al's, even Kai or Masao's help! I don't need them at all!


End file.
